Kingdom Hearts: Corpse Bride
by Persephone Belwicket
Summary: Riku ends up married to the most interesting of brides, the only thing she lacks is the beat of a pulse. With twists in this tale, Kingdom Hearts: Corpse Bride is the tale that follows a different route. Prepare for romance, mystery and murder most foul. Riku/Sora, Terra/Ven and mentions of other pairings. Constructive criticism appreciated. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**PB:** Okay guys, new story and I'm really sorry about my other fic. When I started I promised myself that I wouldn't leave you guys hanging and so I failed that as some stuff happened and life among other things got in the way. Anyway my other fic is currently on hiatus and I'm debating about rewriting it at some point. Once again I'm sorry to leave it hanging.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and all characters are the property of Tetsuya Nomura, Square Enix and Disney. Corpse Bride is the property of Tim Burton and Warner Brothers Studios. Therefore I own nothing except my own little twists in the general plot.

**Warnings:** Gender bending.

**PB:** Enjoy!

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Prologue **

Rumours, everyone had heard them.

Two bright lights extinguished, two pure souls' dead.

Who though? Who did it?

Rumour, the eldest was different from her sister's maybe she just had enough and decided to strike in darkness. Another rumour one of the lights never really loved him she just strung him along and when she couldn't take it anymore she killed herself, then her cold shell found by the youngest caused the poor dear to lose her mind taking the second light from this world.

Rumours, just rumours not the truth but who could speak it after all the only ones who knew are gone from the world. They sleep eternally now.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Chapter 1 – Where It All Begins**

"Riku! Get out here now!"

Came the shout from the street below, a teenage male with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes sighed. Today of all days, wedding rehearsals...he hadn't even met the girl he was supposed to be marrying.

He decided to worry later after all it was only a rehearsal...what could go wrong.

He tugged the sleeves of his black suit, narrowing his eyes in distaste couldn't he just wear his regular clothes instead of this old fashioned get up, and casting a quick glance in the mirror ensuring that he was presentable, slowly made his way out of his home in order to meet his future wife.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"A fine day for a wedding!" Vexen exclaimed, although the weather would be fine if you considered a bleak and grey clouded sky as a fine day.

Vexen of course was Riku's father and had gained his wealth from various experiments he performed as a man of science. The marriage in question was one of convenience seeing as how the bride and groom had never met before today and that his son was to marry the Everlost daughter due to their depleting funds.

His long suffering bodyguard Xigbar rolled his single golden eye, before letting out a hacking cough causing Vexen to give an icy glare. Xigbar had long since become immune to the frosty look and after clearing his throat gave a wicked grin as he stated "As if! Besides you coot it's only a rehearsal...let's hope silver frost remembers his lines."

Vexen merely let out a sound of displeasure as he turned to get in the carriage, once seated inside he brushed down his lab coat before transferring his gaze to the front of the house. Seeing no one emerging from the doors he narrowed his green eyes, yelling out.

"RIKU!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Kairi hissed as she felt her long-time childhood friend and maid tightening the strings to the corset, why her parents forced her to wear the wretched things she didn't know...oh wait she did it's because they were both extremely sadistic. Well sadistic and they demanded that they dress in an older style fashion hence the corset.

"Xion..." she managed to gasp out "...do you think..." her grip on the dressing table tightened as the strings were pulled tighter "...Riku and I will like...each other...after all this...is only a...marriage of...convenience."

Xion glanced upon solemnly meeting her friend and mistress's eyes before lowering her own. "Hard to say Miss Kairi...after all this is to be your first meeting."

A scoff came from the doorway revealing Kairi's mother and father Larxene and Marluxia. Larxene had short but bright blonde hair that was slicked back apart from to single strands that curled like antennas and bright green eyes and was dressed in a form fitting black gown. Marluxia had long pink hair and rather cold navy blue eyes; he was wearing a fitted burgundy suit with a waistcoat the same colour as his hair.

"Kairi..." her mother said in a sickly sweet tone "Do you think your father and I..." here she paused giving her husband a rather scathing look that he returned to his wife "...like each other?"

"Well, surely you must have at some point." Kairi said rather meekly, usually she was rather outgoing but her parents always made her feel uneasy.

"Hardly" her father muttered running a hand through his pink hair as both turned and left the doorway.

"You shouldn't worry about a thing they say Miss Kairi, I'm sure things will be well." Xion said as she brought over Kairi's favourite pink dress.

"Thank you Xion." Kairi replied smiling at the darker haired girl.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The door opened and Riku stared at the rather intimidating pair that gazed upon him and his father with sneers, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as his father was still gibbering about proper decorum.

"Father" he hissed

Vexen stopped his lecture as he noticed the pair in the doorway.

"Well, well Marluxia and Larxene Everlost."

"Vexen..." Larxene hissed but Marluxia nudged her with a warning look, he turned towards the two with a sly smirk "Vexen...and this must be Riku, welcome to our _humble_ home."

Here he moved his wife to the side and overdramatically gave an elaborate bow beckoning Vexen and Riku into the house.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

A tale male with brown hair and solemn blue eyes gently knelt down before the gravestone in front of him, gently he brushed away the moss and weeds before placing down a bunch of white and purple roses (1).

Tenderly his fingers brushed the name engraved on the stone before him and he gave a small sad smile "Hello Ven."

He was about to say more when he heard footsteps and the rustling of a gown, turning slightly he caught sight of a slender woman with blue eyes that matched her blue hair.

"Aqua." He greeted with a slight nod, not moving from his kneeling position.

"Terra..." here Aqua bit her lip mentally debating her next words before nodding firmly and carrying on "...it's been two years don't you think that..."

"Enough!"

Aqua startled at the firm and heated tone glancing to see that Terra had his head bowed in front of the stone and his frame was slightly shaking.

"Enough Aqua...I..."

He cut of as his head suddenly snapped towards the right staring straight into the darkness of the surrounding trees; his eyes narrowed piercing that point. Aqua followed his gaze confused when she saw nothing within the shadows.

"Terra?"

He frowned and let out a sigh muttering "I thought I saw someone"

As the two lapsed into silence and turned back towards the grave, a figured in a black cloak peered around the tree. Cerulean eyes, peered out from beneath the dark fabric covering the figures head, never leaving the kneeling figure and a voice filled with sorrow whispered to the gentle breeze.

"Oh Terra"

The figure glanced at the sky realising she couldn't stay in this realm any longer casting one last gaze full of sorrow and longing at the kneeling figure. She turned and hurried back keeping to the woods to ensure that she wouldn't be seen.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku glanced around in boredom his father and the Everlost couple had retreated to the drawing room with Ansem the Wise, the town local pastor, to discuss the preparations for the rehearsal.

Finally his aquamarine eyes caught sight of a grand piano and a slight smirk graced his lips, he made his way over and swiping his hand to remove the dust lifted the lid as he sat at the bench.

Lifting his hands above the keys he brought them down and began to play little did he know that his playing caught the attention of the person currently coming down the stairs. Kairi glanced and caught sight of the silver haired teen playing the piano, seeing no one within her sight she moved closer.

"That's wonderful." She stated.

Unfortunately her comment caught Riku by surprise causing his hands to crash upon the keys creating a discordant tone. Turning in surprise Riku came face to face with a young teen with auburn hair and bluish-purple eyes, she wore a dress of light pink with white accents.

"You must be Miss Everlost."

"Kairi...after all we are to be married."

Riku didn't seem impressed at the reminder of the upcoming union and decided to change the topic, gesturing to the instrument beside him.

"Do you play?"

"No...Mother says it's unbecoming of a young woman."

Here Kairi's face seemed to twist in displeasure, over all Riku thought she seemed sweet and he could picture loving her but couldn't picture being in love with her. He got the overall impression that it would be like marrying a very close friend and not a lover.

Kairi glanced at the older teen; he appeared to be a wonderful person but for some reason marrying him would be as if she were marrying an older brother.

"What are you two doing _alone!_"

The teens whirled around facing Larxene whose expression seemed as if she had just swallowed a lemon before she seemed to shrug it off and give a sickly sweet smile.

"It's time."

Kairi turned to Riku and gave him a sweet smile enquiring "Are you nervous?"

Riku cleared his throat uncomfortably before stating "I don't get nervous."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Ansem the Wise sighed and shook his head "Again. Master Riku...with this candle I will..."

"With this candle..." here Riku paused, trying to light the darn thing but the match wouldn't light. Riku glared, ignoring the sound of a newcomer entering the room, and giving a harsh snap of his wrist managed to light the candle.

Marluxia turned eyeing the newcomer; the man was tall and tanned with sharp golden eyes and silver hair that spiked slightly he was well dressed with the finest clothing instantly catching the attention of the Everlost couple. Around his neck was a rather strange necklace the chain was simple silver but the charm on it was strange, two pieces of silver entwined around each other like a helix and between the two was an emerald orb. (2)

"You are?" Marluxia enquired.

The stranger gave a rather sinister grin before putting on a flattering tone "Pardon my intrusion Sir but I couldn't miss watching this_ joyous_ event. I am Lord Xehanort Improbus" (3)

The pair seemed to perk up at the mention of a lordship however they were distracted as Riku had been turning towards Kairi in order to produce the ring he had tripped and in chain reaction dropped the candle which landed at Marluxia's feet setting fire to his suits pants.

What followed was a round of shouting and frantic movements before the fire was finally doused out. The final straw for the pastor and everyone gathered was when Riku dropped the ring in order to try and help put out the fire. Ansem frowned and in a grave tone announced "This boy clearly is not prepared for such as union. Dropping the ring he doesn't wish to be married."

He gathered together his belongings before stopping at the door and turning his stern gaze on Riku.

"Master Riku, I suggest you take time to learn your vows if you wish for this union to occur."

The room was plunged into silence; the mysterious Lord Improbus smirked wryly to himself as he took in the accusing stares aimed at the silver haired teen from everyone except the bride-to-be. Perhaps if misfortunes continued to occur he could offer an alternative after all the brides dowry couldn't be wasted on a feckless neophyte as the one before him.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**PB:** Well, that was long and I'm still not sure where half that stuff came from...hmm...I blame the moogles!

**Fact for this chapter:** Ansem the Wise is the pastor because Christopher Lee voices the pastor in Corpse Bride and he also voiced Ansem the Wise in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.

**Notes **

1 – Looked this up, purple roses mean love at first sight and white roses mean innocence and purity.

2 – Can anyone take a guess? This necklace is a teensy part of the plot.

3 – Improbus is Latin for Heartless.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dead Marriage

**PB:** Okay folks Chapter 2, I went over this one quite a few times. Still not sure about this one so let me know what you think but here we get further into the story and meet some familiar faces.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my own little twists. For full disclaimer see the first chapter.

**Warnings:** Gender bending.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**Chapter 2 – Dead Marriage**

Riku sighed to himself while running his hands through his hair "Today couldn't get any worse"

"WEDDING REHEARSALS IN RUINS GROOM AT FAULT" the booming shouts of the town crier came along with the ringing of the bell.

Riku scowled before noticing two figures coming towards him, he relaxed slightly recognising both Terra and Aqua. He frowned, noticing Terra's slumped form and Aqua's exhausted expression, obviously Terra had been visiting the grave of his fiancée and Aqua was trying to get him to move on.

"Terra...Aqua" he greeted with a nod.

"Riku" Aqua replied while Terra mainly gave a half-hearted grunt as a greeting.

Riku frowned "Why?" he suddenly demanded of the taller brunet, causing Terra to startle and throw him a sharp glance.

"Why are you so hung up on her? She's gone! She obviously never cared for you if she killed herself before the wedding occurred!" he stated in a heated tone, wondering where this was coming from...it was as if darkness was taking over him and he couldn't control himself. Naturally he had never met Terra's fiancée while she was still among the living but he had heard from Terra's father Master Eraqus that the pair were so profoundly in love and seemed to complete each other.

"Riku!"

He ignored Aqua's scandalised tone; Aqua was firm in the belief that Terra and Ven were made for each other in other words soul mates, as Terra's expression darkened.

There rumours going around their small town. Rumours of Terra's fiancée killing herself because she wanted to escape their marriage and that Ven never truly loved Terra. In their town it was believe the first rumour or the second rumour, the second being that Vanitas Umbra (1) had grown jealous of her sister Ven and in a fit of rage and envy had murdered her own sister and the youngest Umbra sister.

The next thing Riku knew, he was sprawled on the ground his cheek stinging from the force of Terra's punch. Aqua gasped while Terra stared down at the teen with blue eyes darkened in anger but sadness and heartbreak lurked behind the dominant show of rage.

"Don't talk about Ven like that!" Terra hissed before stalking off, town's folk scattering away from the youth as he seemed to have an aura of darkness about him. Aqua cast a despairing glance down at Riku before taking off after her childhood friend in hopes of calming his rage.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku tentatively touched the bruise on his face as he trudged through the darkening woods.

"Hmph...I suppose I have no one to blame but myself." he muttered before frowning "Since when did I believe in stupid rumours!"

He walked further before he came to a clearing that was far from the town which would give him the space he needed to clear his head, he sighed before stumbling over to a tree stump and slumping down on it. He drew out the wedding ring and idly started twirling it lost deeply in thought; he let out another sigh before noticing a branch that from this angle looked similar to a hand and his aquamarine eyes sharpened as he was struck with an idea.

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle..." he picked up a nearby twig holding it before him like he would hold the actual candle in the ceremony "...I will light your way into darkness. With this ring..." here he brought the ring out and gently slipped it on the branch "...I ask you to be mine."

Riku grinned he had done it, the vows were perfect but suddenly his grin faded as he heard a noise looking down he saw the hand shaped branch was shifting. That couldn't be right...it was then he realised that it wasn't a branch but an actual hand, Riku backed away but the hand grabbed his wrist he tried to shake it off but with a crack it completely came loose.

Riku shook his arm frantically dislodging the unattached appendage before he looked up in horror noticing that a corpse had nearly pulled itself completely out of the ground in front of him. The detached part of his mind noticed that this corpse was adorned in a tattered, ripped and smudged in dirt wedding dress complete with a veil that covered the face but he could just make out spikes of hair. Not wanting to witness anymore Riku immediately turned and ran heading in the direction of town, surely whatever that thing was wouldn't be able to reach him there.

He stumbled over a stray root and looking behind him, his aquamarine eyes widened as he noticed the corpse was fully out of the ground and walking towards him. Riku wasted no time scrambling to his feet and continued to run and as he ran he vaguely heard a lilting tone call out to him.

"Darling, where are you going?"

His heart nearly stopped but he dared not glance behind at the walking corpse, ravens cawed overhead adding to his terror but still he ran nearly sighing in relief as he spotted the bridge to town.

He put on an extra burst of speed reaching the bridge he took gasping breathes and wildly looked around him, letting out a slight huff of relief as he saw nothing in the stillness of the night. He must be stressed and seeing things...honestly walking, talking corpses, this whole marriage situation was seriously getting to him naturally the Everlost family needed the money his father made to keep them in a position of propriety and his father only agreed to gain more influence in social circles.

He turned around only to let out a strangled sound and reel away towards the edge of the bridge as there was the corpse itself walking towards him and lifting the veil.

The last thing Riku was aware of before falling into darkness was a pair of blue eyes that put the sky to shame and that same lilting tone declaring.

"You may kiss the bride."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku frowned; there was a discord of noises...no more like voices.

"Darling are you alright?" came the voice he had heard before he lost consciousness.

"Quiet everyone...I think he's waking up." a soft caring voice that sounded rather like a mothers spoke.

"He's cute..." a voice that sounded like a teenage girl squealed "How did you manage to bag him? She's so lucky, right Squall?"

"That's Leon." An emotionless male voice replied to the squealing.

"Honestly I don't see what all the fuss is about...would anyone like a cocktail?" This voice started out indifferent before slightly getting an excited tone.

"Shut up Sephiroth no one wants cocktails." a frigid toned feminine voice snapped.

Riku frowned again where on earth was he? He opened his eyes coming face-to-face with a mismatched bunch but one thing they all had in common was that their skin was a shade of pale blue.

Before him was a group of six corpses, although the one with long silver looked weird crouched behind the bar like that. The first was obviously the bride her veil having been removed he could now see the bright sky coloured eyes and brilliant smile, her hair was an odd mix of dark blue and faded brown. Clearly she had been very beautiful and still could be despite the fact that she was...well dead.

Next were the two females on the right, the first and older female had long faded brown hair tied in a braid with a pink ribbon and warm green eyes she had a very motherly feel about her and also wore a long light pink dress with a short red jacket. The younger female had short hair that had obviously been black but had faded to darker grey and purple-brown eyes which seemed like an odd mix but suited her. She wore a dark-grey vest over a black shirt with a white flower print, khaki coloured shorts and a simple pair of sandals.

Next was the pair to the left. The first was a male with long brown hair who looked as if he could have been related to Terra as they were about the same height and build, his eyes were a stormy bluish-grey and there was a scar across his face slightly bridging his nose. He wore black pants with a simple white t-shirt with a lion pendant around his neck and his arm was wrapped around the waist of the female next to him. The female looked as if she could be an older version of the bride except that her spiked hair was blonde and had bluish-green eyes that seemed to glow slightly, she wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and boots there was also a black cloth that covered her left leg and arm, her chest was covered by two straps and finally she had a silver wolf pendant around her neck.

Finally was the strange corpse who was still in Riku's opinion kneeling awkwardly behind the bar as all that could be seen was his head, he had green eyes that like the blonde's glowed and long silver hair, how long he didn't know as it disappeared behind the bar.

Riku was startled out of his observations by the bride as she threw her arms, one normal and the other skeletal explaining why he had mistaken it for a branch in the darkness, around him happily exclaiming.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

This seemed to wake Riku from his stupor. "Wait a minute...w-where am I? Who are all you..._people_? I demand questions"

"Answers." the statement came from the spiked blonde.

"What!" Riku hissed frenziedly.

The blonde gave him a flat look "Answers. I think you demand answers not questions."

The male behind the bar stared at her "Cloud. I think that's the most I've heard you talk in a lifetime, let alone the afterlife...why do you never talk to me?" here he seemed to attempt a pout.

The blonde's eye twitched as she snapped "Shut up Sephiroth!"

Without further warning she pulled away from the half embrace of the brunet male and grabbed the silver hair in a tight fist before yanking it firmly, causing two shouts of alarm the first being from the silver haired male whose hair she had grabbed and the second from Riku who stared in disbelief as the head of the male was attached to nothing, that's when it hit him Sephiroth couldn't have been kneeling awkwardly behind the bar cause he had no body to knee with...he was just a head...an actual live talking head.

"Cloud put him down."

She turned to her counterpart before sighing and placing Sephiroth's head back on the bar and walked back over to the brunet but not without aiming a warning glare at the head.

Suddenly the black haired teen appeared in front of him.

"Well you wanted to know who we are so..." here she took a breath that Riku wasn't sure she needed before launching into introductions "...the head on the bar is Sephiroth, we usually just ignore him..."

"Hey!" the head snapped.

"..The tall brunet is Squall..."

"That's Leon."

"...the spiky haired blonde next to him is his wife Cloud; don't ask how that wedding went because you don't want to know..."

"Yuffie!" a glare accompanied Cloud's annoyed growl.

"...The person next to me is Aerith our resident mother...so to speak and I'm the great ninja Yuffie. And we all know who you are"

All Riku could do was utter "Huh?"

Yuffie merely took it in stride "You're the Groom..." here she gestured to the bride still seated beside him.

Riku shook his head "There must be some mistake..."

The bride pouted, which Riku had to admit made her look rather cute.

"There was no mistake, you recited your vows perfectly." She directed a bright grin to Riku.

"I did? I mean I'm not _dead! _I don't even know your name"

She gave another bright smile, her eyes sparkling causing Riku's breath to catch in his throat.

"I'm Sora, your wife" she introduced.

This caused around of cheers as Riku noticed the small group he had been talking to weren't the only corpses in the room...the place was full of them...he could take it anymore. Bolting to his feet he ran fast paced out of the room, in his hurry he didn't notice the pain on Sora's face nor the sympathetic looks shot her ways as the cheers died down.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Still running Riku didn't dare to glance back in case any of the corpses were chasing him. He ran until he came to a steep wall and seeing no other way started to climb, losing his balance a fair bit in his rush however he eventually got to the top of the wall.

Riku sighed as pulled himself over the wall, this was madness he wasn't dead...he couldn't be married to a _corpse! _He was about to delve deeper in order to figure out what on earth he could do when an amused voice rang out from behind him.

"You know...you could have just taken the stairs."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

**PB:** Done, don't worry I'm planning on doing "Remains of the Day" as its one of my favourite parts but I'm saving it for next chapter and there's going to be a twist on it. So Riku's now downstairs and met some of the locals but who has he run into now? Also I realise Sephiroth is OOC but I'm kind of drawing his personality from FFJason's work...feel free to check it out on YouTube.

**Notes **

1 – Umbra is Latin for Shadow.


End file.
